I Thought She Knew
by Silent Angel of Time
Summary: A songfic to the NSync song...when Hermione is faced with the chance to go to another school will Ron be able to convince her to stay? One Parter


~*~She was my once in a lifetime  
Happy ending come true~*~  
  
"Ron where are you going?" Harry asks Ron as the two pack their things before getting on the train leaving behind their 6th year at Hogwarts.  
"I have to tell Hermione that she can't go away next year." Ron responds walking out the door.  
  
~*~Ohhhhh I, guess I should have told her  
I thought she knew~*~  
  
"Hermione you can't go to Durmstrang next year!" Ron exclaims, out of breath after searching for Hermione all over the school, finding her back in the Common Room.  
"I don't know why I shouldn't go Ron." Hermione states, leaving Ron speechless.  
  
~*~She said I took her for granted  
That's the last thing I would do~*~  
  
"Besides." Hermione sighs, "The only reason you would want me around is so that you would have someone to help you with homework next year. Well you are just going to have to make do without me then."  
"But, that's not-"  
Hermione cuts Ron off, "Of course it's true Ron, you have been taking me for granted for the last 6 years. So this is your final year you are going to have to learn to do things on your own."  
"I ask you for homework help so I can spend time with you." Ron whispers to the room Hermione just walked out of.  
  
~*~Oh I'll never understand it  
I thought she knew~*~  
  
"Where's Hermione?" Harry asked Ron as Ron boarded the Hogwarts Express.  
"She got on ahead of us. She hasn't changed her mind about Durmstrang. I told her she shouldn't go and she's leaving anyway."  
"You should have told her you're in love with her." Harry states.  
"She knows, what's the point of telling her?" Ron asks, "other than making a fool out of myself when she tells me she is still going to go to Durmstrang to be with Krum!"  
"Ron she doesn't know." Harry just shakes his head.  
~*~I thought she knew my world revolved around her  
My love light burned for her alone  
But she couldn't see the flame  
Only myself to blame  
I should have known  
I should have known~*~  
  
"What do you mean she doesn't know?" Ron asks facing his best friend surprised.  
"Hermione's never had any idea about how you feel about her. She doesn't have an inklinging of an idea."  
"You're kidding right? I mean I thought it was so obvious!" Ron exclaims rushing out of the train compartment only throwing over his shoulder, "I've got to find her!"  
  
~*~A heart full of words left unspoken  
Now that we're through  
I'd sell my soul to have this silence broken  
Oh I thought she knew (I thought she knew)~*~  
  
Hermione had found a good place to hide on the train ride to the station...Ron only found her right before the train pulled into the train station.  
"Hermione I'm so glad I found you." Ron gasps out of breath.  
"What now Ron? One last desperate attempt to convince me to stay for the sake of your grade?" Hermione's question is low and slightly cold.  
"Hermione no." Ron shakes his head but as the train slows he is finding it harder and harder to tell Hermione how he feels.  
"Ron..." Hermione just shakes her head while they both search for the words the compartment falls silent.  
"Hermione..." Ron opens and closes his mouth.  
"I've got to go Ron, my parents are waiting."  
  
~*~I thought she knew my world revolved around her  
My love light burned for her alone  
But she couldn't see the flame  
Only myself to blame  
I should have known  
I should have known  
She was my once in a lifetime  
Happy ending come true  
Woahhh I guess I should have told her~*~  
  
Ron rushes after Hermione but she is caught up in a group of people separating them and when he finally catches sight of her again she is walking with her parents toward their car. And Ron wanted to kick himself, if he had just told Hermione that he was simply in love with him and that's why he didn't want her to leave maybe she would have come back next year. Now because h made dumb assumptions he might never see her again all because he kept his dumb mouth shut..  
  
~*~But I thought she knew (I thought she knew)  
I thought she knew (I thought she knew)  
I thought she knew (I thought she knew)  
Ohhhhh I thought that she knew~*~ 


End file.
